The present invention relates to an electron spectrometer and a measurement method.
An electron spectrometer such as an X-ray photoelectron spectroscope (XPS) and an Auger electron microscope (AES) is known as a device that is used to analyze the surface of a solid.
For example, JP-A-2011-247870 discloses a detector that includes a micro-channel plate (MCP), a fluorescent screen, and a CCD camera as a detector that is provided to such an electron spectrometer. The micro-channel plate two-dimensionally detects the incident electrons, multiplies the electrons on a channel basis, and outputs the multiplied electrons to the fluorescent screen. The fluorescent screen receives the electrons that have been multiplied by the micro-channel plate on a channel basis, and output from the micro-channel plate, and produces visible light having a brightness corresponding to the number of electrons that have reached it per unit time. The CCD camera photographs a visible light image formed by the fluorescent screen.
The image of the fluorescent screen photographed by the CCD camera changes depending on the magnification of the camera lens, the positional relationship between the camera and the fluorescent screen, and the like. It is normally possible to absorb such a change by setting the size of the rectangular camera image (e.g., Video Graphics Array (VGA) and Extended Graphics Array (XGA)) to be larger than the fluorescent screen. However, it is difficult to accurately calculate the geometric position of the fluorescent screen within the camera image. Moreover, since the edge of the fluorescent screen does not necessarily accurately coincide with the diameter of the micro-channel plate, it is difficult to accurately determine the effective range of the fluorescent screen with the naked eye.